


Mike's Enchanted Christmas

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Mike Lu & Og
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is celebrated once again in the Beast's castle, but at this party, Lilo, Manny, and Eddy are curious of what Christmas was like the year before they all reunited, in which Mrs. Potts tells them in story form about how Belle and Prince Adam came together and that the evil Forte wanted to keep them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the Beauty & the Beast trilogy with the Mike, Lu & Og adventurer cast! Read & Review!

For their tradition on the holidays, Mike, Lu, and Og stated that they would like to see Belle and Adam for Christmas this year. They heard that Belle and Adam were going to have a big party that would outshine what happened with their first Christmas away from home. Mike wore a red suit, Og had a blue suit, and Lu had a spring green dress with a holly beret in her golden brown hair. They followed the villagers in as they sang a merry tune of Deck the Halls. 

"This'll be a nice Christmas," Mike smiled. "You guys excited to see Belle and Adam again?"

"Of course, especially after that curse!" Lu beamed. "I just hope things will be different."

Og nodded in agreement. "Too bad we couldn't bring the other Cartoon Cartoons."

"Well, maybe next year, we'll get Belle to come over to the CCF Studio." Mike shrugged with a smile.

The crowd walked into the formerly enchanted castle and Mike, Lu, and Og made it in. The other people walked along to mingle and celebrate Christmas with the royals of the castle with Belle introduced as the New Queen. The ballroom seemed to blossom and glow with the decorations. 

"Just look at this place!" Lu beamed. "It's better than the Founder's Day or First Day of Spring celebration back on the island!"

"Indeed," Og smiled. "It seems that Madame Angelique has done an especially great job."

The golden blonde woman in a silver dress smiled as she heard that and her name called. "Oh, hello, you three, so good to see you, we've missed you all so much!"

"We missed you too," Mike smiled. "Say, where are Belle and Adam?"

"Just getting ready in their room," Angelique informed with a smile. "Why don't you three go see Chip?" She gestured to the 10-year-old boy.

Mike, Lu, and Og saw Chip and ran to him.

"Hey, guys!" Chip greeted as he had Sultan on his side. "Merry Christmas!"

"Joyeux Noel." Og greeted him in French.

Chip chuckled. "You sound great, Og, your French lessons came along nicely!" 

Og smiled.

"Where you going, Chip?" Lu asked him.

"Finding the presents, wanna help?" Chip asked.

"Yeah!" Mike beamed. "Though this isn't like finding them in the attic or the spare room, let's go!"

The kids all nodded and ran about. Lumiere and Cogsworth were decorating the buffer table. Lumiere put a lot of holly, but Cogsworth thought it was too much holly. He then grunted as the four kids ran past him.

"Slow down, lads and lasses!" Cogsworth gently scolded them.

Angelique sang to herself as she put the angel on top of the tree, then decided to get mistletoe. 

"There's the presents!" Mike pointed with her friends.

"Let's get 'em!" Lu proclaimed.

The four kids then dove into the present collection. Mike, Lu, and Og even saw there were presents for them. The kids laughed together as they had their presents. Chip came out, finding his and felt victorious that he had found what he was looking for.

"Chip, away from those presents, dear!" Mrs. Potts called. "You too, Michelene, Lulu, and Og!"

"Maman," Chip went over to the elderly woman by the fireplace. "We found one for each of us! Can we open 'em, Maman, can we?"

"Please...?" Mike, Lu, and Og pulled puppy eye dog looks, batting their eyelashes.

Mrs. Potts smiled. "Well... Just one..."

"Oh, boy!" Chip cheered.

Mike, Lu, and Og sat with him to open their presents. Sultan came by to help them, by biting off some of the wrapping paper. Lumiere and Cogsworth looked down to watch, they were very happy.

"It's good to see the children celebrating a proper Christmas," Lumiere smiled. "Not like last year..."

"Yes," Cogsworth chuckled. "This is much more agreeable."

"Less dangerous." Lu added with a slight shudder.

"How have you been dealing with it, kids?" Cogsworth asked.

"We're fine, it took a while, but we're okay now to talk about it." Mike smiled in reassurance.

"Well, I thought last year was quite nice," Mrs. Potts spoke up in her own defense. 

"Yes, well... I suppose I did manage to save Christmas..." Cogsworth smiled.

"You?" Lumiere, Mike, Lu, and Og looked at him.

"Yes, me..." Cogsworth smirked. 

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice called.

Everyone looked to see there were three more guests. Mike, Lu, and Og dropped their presents and rushed to the three guests, two boys and another girl. They were Eddy Sampson dressed in a blue suit, Manny Rivera in a black suit, and Lilo Pelekai in a sparkling red dress with dark blue flats of course. Mike, Lu, and Og instantly hugged them.

"You guys came?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Yeah, you can't celebrate Christmas without me." Eddy grinned.

"We thought we'd surprise you," Manny smiled as he hugged Lu warmly and looked into her eyes.

"Well, ya did," Lu giggled. "We thought you guys would be back at Cartoon Network City, Nickelodeon Kingdom, or Disney Channel Ville."

"We just wanted to come by," Lilo smiled. "What's Christmas without your boyfriends or girlfriend?" 

"A little lonely if you ask me..." Og smiled to 'his little orchid'.

"So, where are Double D and Ed?" Mike asked her boyfriend.

"At Pops' Diner with June and Dee Dee," Eddy replied. "He had a big Christmas dinner for everyone, but we decided to come see you guys. You almost had to spend a year away from us when you first came to this castle."

"You have a point." Mike admitted.

"What're you guys talking about?" Manny asked the adults.

"We're talking about how I saved Christmas for your little 'love bugs'," Cogsworth replied, in a rather bragging tone of voice. "If not for my decisive leadership, all would've been lost."

"Leadership? HA!" Lumiere scoffed at the portly man. "You could not lead a horse to water!"

"What are you yammering about?" Cogsworth snorted. "It was all MY idea!" 

"Your idea? Everyone knows it was mine!" Lumiere argued.

Chip grunted as he saw his present was a pair of mismatched socks, much to his dismay.

"So, what happened here when you guys couldn't come back for Christmas that time?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, I don't get it." Lilo felt clueless.

"Heavens," Mrs. Potts sighed. "How many times are we going to have to go over this story?"

"Story?" Chip asked in excitement as his dark blue eyes lit up.

"Until someone gets his facts straight..." Lumiere growled to Cogsworth.

"Well, I'd like to hear this story," Manny smiled. "Any story with Lu has to be the story worth hearing about!"

Lu blushed at him for saying that.

"Why don't you tell us, Mrs. Potts?" Lilo asked.

"Yeah, can you, Maman?" Chip pleaded his mother.

"Capital idea." Cogsworth agreed, gently patting Lilo on her head for suggesting that.

Mrs. Potts grew shy. "Well... I don't know..."

"Come now, Mrs. Potts, surely you recall how I saved Christmas..." Lumiere grinned.

"Hey, no leading the witness!" Og scolded.

"Please, Maman, tell the story..." Chip clung to his mother.

Mrs. Potts smiled, then allowed Chip to sit on her lap while Mike, Lu, Og, Eddy, Manny, and Lilo sat down like a story-corner in a preschool. Maurice came to hear the story too, since it involved his daughter and a few other guests came to listen to the story of last year's Christmas, or as dubbed by the other people of the castle, The Enchanted Christmas.

"Well, let's see..." Mrs. Potts started. "Belle, terrified by the Master's anger, ran away from the castle, straight into a pack of wolves! But, the Master saved her... They began to be friends..."

"Ah, ah, ah," Lumiere waved his finger. "That's where I came in!"


	2. Chapter 2

One Year Ago...

The castle is dusty and not as lively as it was before, and the servants were still enchanted objects. Mike, Lu, and Og went with the main servants they often hung around with around here, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip.

"Are you three sure you haven't seen him?" Chip asked.

"We're positive, we don't know where he could be." Mike replied.

"Oh, where is he?" Lu sighed.

"Goodness knows!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed. "We searched very last corner!"

"Maybe he's not in the castle at all." Og suggested.

Lumiere hopped to the window and cleared out some of the condensation and looked out to see the Beast was walking by the ice outside. "Viola! There he is!"

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Potts leaped with joy.

"No time to waste," Cogsworth concluded. "We must find a way to get them together!"

"Let's go!" Lumiere dashed by the living mantle clock. "Love will not wait!"

Mike, Lu, and Og then ran with Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip to get the Beast. 

"You really think she's the one?" Chip asked. "Will she break the spell?"

Lumiere chuckled. "I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on her!"

"If anyone can reach the Master, Belle can," Mrs. Potts smiled. "Such a kind soul..."

"They'll be perfect!" Mike beamed as she ran with Lu and Og.

"And her looks don't hurt either." Lumiere added suavely.

Chip giggled at that.

"Wait for me!" Cogsworth was trailing behind.

Belle slowly came up the steps and saw her new friends.

"Hiya, Belle!" the kids greeted as Cogsworth slammed into the wall as they all slid and stopped in front of the young woman.

Belle giggled. "Hello..." she then gasped and smiled to her child friends. "Guys, do you know what day it is?"

"Well... It's not... Tuesday..." Chip tried to think.

"Halloween?" Mike shrugged.

"No, today's December 24th," Belle chuckled, then saw they all looked blank and not excited. "The day before Christmas!"

"And what a beautiful day it is!" Lumiere quickly said, a little nervous, but calm. "A wonderful day for a morning stroll..." he took Belle's hands to walk her out of here.

"Yes, yes," Mrs. Potts agreed as they walked off. "Nothing starts the day like a brisk walk around the grounds."

"How about ice-skating?" Og suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Chip liked the sound of that as he slid on the floor.

"Yes, yes, fresh air, exercise..." Cogsworth stretched, but broke his back. "In moderation of course..."

Mike, Lu, and Og met Belle in a new part of the castle. They got on their winter jackets and their boots to go outside with her. They may not have been allowed to leave the castle grounds, but they could have some fun around here too. 

"Come along, Belle, dear!" Mrs. Potts called. "The great outdoors awaits!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Chip was excited.

Belle took her skates off the post, then went to get her coat, but the rack named Jean put it on for her. "Merci, monsieur..." she smiled.

"Let's get our skate on." Lu smiled as she cracked the door open and flinched a bit with the bright snow outside.

Belle put her hand above her eyes as she looked around, then saw a familiar furry face. "Oh, good morning!"

The Beast looked over to her, then slid by the ice and fall on his backside.

"Yowch," Lu cringed. "I felt that..."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Mike asked.

Belle slid over to the Beast instantly. "Oh, dear... Are you alright?"

The Beast got up, he seemed more nervous than usual anger. "I fell... And I landed on my..." he looked to his tail, then bundled himself with his cape. "O-On the ice..."

"It's pretty slippery..." Belle smiled apologetically.

"Yes... It's... Slippery..." the Beast muttered.

"Come on, guys," Mike suggested she, Lu, and Og leave the couple alone. "I'll teach you how to build a snowman."

Belle was going to teach the Beast how to ice skate while Mike taught the cousins how to make a snowman. Lu and Og came by, rolling balls into the snow and piling them on top of each other. Mike looked around for sticks for arms, Lu went to find coal and stones for eyes, and Og went to find a hat, scarf, and carrot to finish him off with. 

"There was once a snowman named Frosty," Mike told her friends. "He was a jolly happy soul... With a corncob pipe and two eyes made out of coal... These kids found this magician and took his hat and Frosty came to life!"

"No way!" Lu scoffed in disbelief.

Mike shrugged. "Just a story Mom and Dad always told me... I doubt it really happened."

"We have one too," Og said as he tied the scarf around the snowman. "Slushy the Sandman... Old Queeks says he comes to life once a year on the island sand and preys on any bad children who wake him up from his nap."

"Old grouch..." Lu mumbled about Old Queeks.

"Yeah..." Mike smiled once the snowman was done. "Great, guys! What should we name him?"

"How about Joshua?" Og suggested. "The middle name of our Island Founder, Wendell Joshua Albonquetine."

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Lu smiled. "I'm sure Dad, Marjorie and Alfred would approve if they were here."

"I wish I had my camera," Mike smiled. "This is the best snowman I've ever made... And it's all thanks to you guys!"

The kids then looked over as Belle kept teaching the Beast as the servants watched. 

"Come on, why don't you try like this?" Belle suggested, then showed an example and looked back to him. "See, it's easy."

The Beast blinked, trying to get through the ice himself, skating on his hind paws the best he could, following Belle's example.

"Yes," Mrs. Potts smiled. "I think this may work..."

Mike, Lu, and Og smiled. They decided to go back inside temporarily. When they did, they heard creepy organ music.

"Yikes..." Mike shivered from the rather frightening music. "What's that? Does Erik work here?" She asked, making a reference to the famous story of The Phantom of the Opera. 

"It's coming from in there!" Og pointed to a couple of double doors in the West Wing.

Lu remembered what she and the others were told, especially Belle. "We shouldn't go in there..."

"Good point..." Mike nodded, even if her curiosity was deeply piqued about who might be playing the music.

Mike then decided to make hot chocolate for her friends. 

"You sure you're allowed to be in Mrs. Potts's kitchen like this, Mike?" Lu asked.

"Trust me," Mike walked by with several pots and pans in her hands, but she carried them as if they were light as feathers. "I make hot chocolate at home all the time. Sometimes steamy chicken noodle soup too."

"That'll be good..." Og smiled.

Mike smiled back, she then got the hot chocolate ready. Lu kept asking her if 'it was ready yet' over and over to which Mike replied 'not now'. 

"Is it ready yet...?" Lu asked for the hundredth time.

"Now it's ready..." Mike said as she poured the liquid into cups, then handed them over to her friends. "Bottoms up!"

Og and Mike drank their cups. Lu stared at hers, but she tried it slowly, smacking her lips and smiled. She then drank more of it. 

"This is loads better than tea!" Lu smiled.

"Come on, let's check on everyone." Mike suggested with their cups of hot chocolate.

The three kids went outside as Belle and the Beast kept skating together and everyone watched from the snow-covered bridge. The others told them they kept skating together and were having a great time together so far.

"Hey, down in front!" a voice spoke up behind them. "I wanna see! Lemme see! I wanna see too!" It grew impatient and squeaked with a whistle, making everyone turn to shush it. It was revealed to be a piccolo Mike, Lu, and Og hadn't met.

"Oh, this is very promising." Cogsworth was delighted.

"Ah, there is something in the air," Lumiere smirked. "Could it be love?"

"Love!?" the piccolo panicked. "I've got to stop them!" He slide down the bridge and flew across the air.

Mrs. Potts looked annoyed. "What's that little toot up to?"

Mike sipped more from her cup. "Who is that little toot anyway?"

"His name is Fife." Mrs. Potts answered, still firm with the living instrument.

Og chuckled. "A piccolo named Fife... How clever..."

Lu giggled as well. "Yeah."

Fife fell in the middle of the ice and slid a little. Belle and the Beast were going past him as they were in each other's arms to skate together. Fife grabbed ahold of the Beast's cape, which then ripped and made the two fall into the snow and Fife flung back against a tree, then the snow in it, plopped down on him. Belle gasped, but then smiled as she had an idea, then flopped back into the snow as Mike, Lu, and Og came over.

"It's a Christmas angel, see?" Belle smiled as she showed him.

The Beast smiled, but saw his own, making him frown.

"Uh, nice angel, Beast..." Lu smiled nervously.

"This is no angel..." the Beast grumbled. "It's the shadow of a MONSTER!" He growled and roared, attacking the snow, then stormed off inside the castle. 

"I don't know why I bother..." Belle sighed as she fell back. "Now he's worse than ever..."

"Don't lose hope, dearest." Mrs. Potts coaxed.

Mike, Lu, and Og came over for extra comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle went back inside with her new friends and Chip. 

"Why is the Beast such a grump?" Belle nearly scowled.

"I dunno," Chip replied unsure. "He's always like that."

"Even at Christmas?" Mike asked.

"Yep!" Chip replied as they came into the castle study which had paper, quill pens, and books. "Guys... What's... Christmas?"

Lu picked him up in her hands. "Chip, you must know about Christmas... Mike taught us about it too."

"Stockings in front of the fire..." Belle listed.

Tinsel..." Og added.

"Endless cheer with everyone?" Lu added.

"Santa Claus?" Mike tried.

"Presents?" Belle suggested, knowing how much Chip would like to hear about that on Christmas.

"Presents!?" Chip nearly hopped in Lu's hands. "Do I get one?"

"Of course," Belle smiled. "Everyone gets presents on Christmas."

"Aw, even the Master?" 

"Yes, even the Master."

"What're you guys gonna get him?" Chip looked to all of them.

Belle stroked some of her hair behind her ear. "I don't really know him well enough to know what he would want."

"He still deserves something... But what?" Mike scratched her head.

"What would you guys want?" Chip prompted.

Belle smiled. "Well... What I love most in the world are my books... My stories..."

"That's it!" Og beamed. "We'll get the Beast a story from all of us!"

"You're right, Og, a story..." Belle agreed, she then took out a stack of blank paper, she also took out a quill to make a story.

Belle, Mike, Lu, and Og got to work. They decided to make a story based on the Beast and his castle with everyone else. Just to show they know he's a good man deep inside and just needs to crawl out of his cursed shell. After they wrote, Og took the book and decided to be the one to stitch it together and held it to Belle. Belle took it and with Mike and Lu's help, got a green box with pink ribbon. 

Chip put himself in the center to help tie the bow and fell back once it was tight enough. "Do you really think the Master will like his gift?"

"We do." Mike smiled.

"So does this mean we're gonna have a Christmas?" Chip was excited.

"Yep." Og nodded.

Belle smiled. "Absolutely."

After that, they went to the kitchen to find everyone cleaning and asked about celebrating Christmas.

"Absolutely NOT!" Cogsworth declined, making the glasses behind him whine in dismay. "Out of the question, not a chance, dream on, an impossibility, forget it!"

"Aw, come on!" the whine glasses whined still.

Cogsworth came to a jug. "Suck in that gut..."

"Mon ami, get with the spirit," Lumiere came to the stubborn clock man. "Unwind..."

Cogsworth's hands were spinning rapidly due to the jab in his back then. 

"Come on, luv, have a heart." Mrs. Potts said as she was getting herself cleaned up.

"Yeah, come on!" Lu begged too. "Mike might've changed ways back at home, but we got along just fine! What's wrong with Christmas in this place?"

Cogsworth looked to her with a glare. "No... No...And... Let me think..."

Mike, Lu, Og, and the others were eager to hear this, but were quickly disappointed.

"NO!" Cogsworth finally said, then accidentally stomped his foot into something gross. "This is where I put my foot down!" he tried to get it off, but slipped and fell, making everyone laugh. "The Master has forbidden Christmas!"

"Forbid Christmas?" Mike, Lu, and Og asked.

Belle found this silly as she dried the cookie sheet in her hands. "No one can forbid Christmas!" 

"He doesn't wish to be reminded of his past, and Christmas is the most painful reminder of it," Cogsworth explained. "And I, for one, do not wish to torture him."

"What's so bad about Christmas though?" Mike asked, not seeing a problem. "We think that Christmas cheer could do him some good!"

Lumiere nodded. "The girls and boy are right! It is up to us to do something!"

"It's not our place to get involved!" Cogsworth refused to give in. "No, no, no, NO!" he stuck his hand against Lumiere's nose. "We just can't mind our own bees wax, can we? Just have to stick our wick where it doesn't belong."

Mike, Lu, and Og looked sad then. Lumiere saw this and decided to cheer them up with a little practicial joke. He looked to them, then held out one of his hands to have the fire against Cogsworth's backside. It didn't take too long for Cogsworth to react with a scream and leap into the air, then splashed into the soapy water. Everyone looked over to see Cogsworth, who then came out and spit water out with a bunch of soap bubbles stuck to his head that made him look goofy. This made everyone laugh.

"Oh, how humiliating..." Cogsworth sighed.

"Come on, Cogsworth," Og helped him out. "It's a good idea... It'll be a learning experience like when Mike was an exchange student."

"Yes... So do I..." Cogsworth frowned. "But the Master doesn't want it... His castle, his rules..."

"It's not fair..." Lu hung her head.

"She's right," Chip and the glasses agreed. "It's not fair!"

"Don't whine, glasses." Cogsworth sighed.

"Sorrrryyy...." the glasses replied, though still whining.

"Look at us," Mrs. Potts decided to be the voice of reason, she really reminded Lu of Marjorie. "Squabbling and bickering. Breaks my heart to see it, it does. And we used to be our very best at Christmas."

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Indeed," Mrs. Potts nodded to the tomboy. "Why, we used to prepare a feast for the entire castle."

Cogsworth tried to tune them out, even if he was the easily hungry of the group.

"Like what?" Mike asked.

"Any pea cake?" Lu added, which made Mike disgusted.

"Oh, the best, like some roast turkey..." Lumiere started.

"Cranberry sauce!" Belle helped.

"Shortbread cookies!" Chip squealed.

"Mince pies and Christmas pudding!" Lumiere put it all together.

Cogsworth grew interested then. "P-Pudding? W-W-With custard...?" he grinned.

"What do you think we are, barbarians?" Lumiere put his hands on his hips. "Of course with custard! And raisins and brandy and all those things you like!"

Cogsworth grew instantly hungry, but he frowned, he couldn't eat those things if Christmas was still cancelled. He had no other option. "Well... All right..."

"YES!" the kids cheered.

"But if the Master finds out about this he will be FURIOUS!" Cogsworth quickly added as an urgent warning. "So, everybody, keep quiet, especially you three!" he said to the three kids.

"Come on, what are we waiting for, Christmas?" Lumiere grinned.

"There's not a lot of time, it's Christmas Eve!" Lu hiccuped.

"I'll see to the dinner!" Mrs. Potts chirped.

"I'll get some mistletoe." Lumiere added, dipping one of the glasses like a true ladies man.

Belle stood up with her friends. "We need to brighten this place up!"

"Yeah, we have to go where everyone starts Christmas, in the attic!" Mike proclaimed.

"Oh, you guys," Lumiere came to Belle, Mike, Lu, and Og. "I know someone who will help!"

The others started to go as Cogsworth spoke up. "Now, now, wait for me... I'm in charge here... I'm in charge..." He then saw he was alone and ran off with the others out of the suddenly empty kitchen. "Wait for me!"

Chip counted the over 1,000 steps as they walked up to get to the castle attic. Belle held Lumiere for light as they kept going and still had a long way to go. 

"I haven't climbed this many steps since the building elevator broke down and Granny moved to the top floor..." Mike wheezed as they still went up.

Lu felt her legs hurt, but she held Og's hand to keep going. "I wish Lancelot were here... I could use a turtle back ride..."

"We're almost there..." Og assured them.

Finally, they came into the attic with a bunch of boxes and other items locked away.

"Hello?" Belle called. 

"Do not be afraid, mesames!" Lumiere smiled as he knew someone here to help the others out with celebrating Christmas. "It is I, Lumiere! We have come to pay you a little visit!"

Og looked over and saw someone coming out from a box with moving baubles, candy canes, and tiny pine trees. He looked a little spooked and hid behind Mike and Lu.

Lumiere looked to see who it was. "Angelique!"

"Oh, Lumiere, finally~" an angel ornament came out, nearly flying, then came to the candelabra. "I thought we were to be locked away in zis dusty attic forever!"

"Oh, Angelique..." Lumiere happily swayed the angel about. "Your eyes are still lovely after all these years..." He kissed her snow white pale cheeks.

"Lumiere, please!" Angelique tried to make him stop. "You will tarnish ze halo!"

Belle cleared her throat to be noticed.

"Oh," Lumiere just remembered he wasn't alone with Angelique. "These are Belle, Mike, Lu, and Og..."

"Hello, Belle, Mike, Lu, and Og!" one of the ornaments squeaked.

"Our guests..." Lumiere finished the introduction.

Belle smiled. "Pleased to meet you..."

Mike smiled. "And you are...?"

"This is Angelique," Lumiere told them. "She is the castle decorator."

"You mean was zhe castle decorator!" Angelique sounded defensive. "I am not responsible for zhis baroque atrocity!" she then sighed, she was sad and happy at the same time right now. "When I was in charge, zhe castle was full of life and beauty..."

"That's why we're here." Lu said to the angel.

"She's right," Lumiere agreed. "Gather around, mes enfants... We are planning the greatest Christmas celebration ever!"

The ornaments all cheered. Belle smiled as one even jumped up and spun close to her height and came back down on the wooden floor. 

Angelique didn't look like she was in the mood for celebrating. "NO! STOP!"

Lumiere looked concerned to her. "What is it, cherie?"

"Why do you raise my hopes?" Angelique hissed, then felt like she made an error in her speech. "I mean... Zheir hopes, only to have zhem dashed!? Well, no more!" She walked off to go back into the darkness with her ornament followers.

"But it's Christmas Eve," Mike frowned. "Without you, we'll never get the castle decorated in time."

"HA! Christmas?" Angelique scoffed. "I refuse to hope for it anymore! I will not be disappointed again!"

"But this is to be the greatest Christmas celebration ever," Lumiere frowned, taking her hands. "We can't do it without you..."

Angelique crossed her arms, still stubborn, even more than Cogsworth was. "But of course, you cannot... Christmas takes planning and organization. No, no, I won't do it! It won't change anyzhing..."

Belle knelt down beside the angel. "I believe it will..."

Belle, Mike, Lu, and Og kept trying to convince Angelique. They even got in the spirit enough to plan and celebrate Christmas without the Beast knowing. Belle made a tree out of kitchenware and smiled to everyone as they were determined to make this work.

"We're gonna have the greatest Christmas ever!" Chip cheered.

"Oh, I hope so, Chip." Belle smiled down to him.

Suddenly, due to all the weight and pressure, the 'tree' came tumbling down and crashed. Thankfully, no one was hurt. 

"You on the left, you on the right, follow me!" Lumiere commanded. "There is decorating to be done!"

Cogsworth came by, taking a stocking with him. "Yes, but keep in mind, the Master musn't find out."

"Right!" Mike, Lu, and Og agreed. 

Fife overheard that however and he went to report this to his superior who he was sent by and bribed with a solo due to his manipulator being Maestro Forte, the head composer of the castle.


End file.
